<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grey Skies by Dimity Blue (Arnie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002672">Grey Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue'>Dimity Blue (Arnie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Upstairs Downstairs (1971)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, F/M, Missing Scene, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily, thinking about what William means to her.</p><p>Spoilers for "I Dies for Love", S01, Ep 08.<br/>Warning for suicide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily/William</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grey Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily doesn't know how to explain it to the others. Well, to Rose, maybe. Of all of them, Emily can only see herself talking to Rose.</p><p>But this isn't some boy/girl relationship. Emily knows she isn't good enough for that. William, her young man, like she was his equal? No, Emily could never, never be worthy of that. William deserves far more than that. He's so handsome, so tall - and so clever with his reading. No wonder Mrs. Van Groeben thinks so much of him. And her a wealthy lady.</p><p>If William can mean so much to a high society lady like Mrs. Van Groeben, is it any surprise he means so much to someone like Emily? Emily would lie down and let him walk on her, if it'd make him happy.</p><p>No, William isn't Emily's follower; he's the sunshine in her grey world. He's golden and warm, and fills the day with love and light. To be without him is to be without summer.</p><p>When Emily first saw him, she was amazed that such a high and mighty being would notice her. Her! Yet, he did, his smile lighting the room like the sun had fallen from the skies and tumbled down the stairs into the basement kitchen of 165 Eaton Place. Sure, the others could laugh, but Emily had known then what it was to worship another.</p><p>After that, he'd taken her out to tea, and he'd read to her, and he'd laughed at her for not eating any cakes. As though she hadn't been too busy listening to the melting sunshine of his voice. And then he'd comforted her. He'd put his arm around her and asked if he could kiss her. As though she'd ever say no to him.</p><p>And now he was gone and the world was grey and bleak again. No more sunshine. No more William!</p><p>How could she do without him now? To be deprived of him was to be without life itself.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>